


sleep troubles

by chnlsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Platonic Cuddling, baeksoo as bffs, i really don't know what this is but i'm not too disappointed with it., kyungsoo not admitting he likes chanyeol, lapslock, or if you want -
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnlsehun/pseuds/chnlsehun
Summary: kyungsoo just wants to sleep so baekhyun will let him do the work that's due tomorrow. he has trouble getting there and the least expected person is the one who helps.





	sleep troubles

**Author's Note:**

> so, hello! first off, I want to say thank you to the doit-all fic fest for giving me the opportunity to write this, i had some fun writing this after a long period of not writing fics. please do check them out over on tumblr & twitter if you get the chance! 
> 
> to the prompter: i may have strayed off from the prompt just a tiny ~ bit. ( kyungsoo isn't really moody persay hes just stressed and tired. ) but i still hope that you like it and that you get a little bit of nice chansoo feels and chanyeol just being his normal always ready to help self. thank you for such a cute and adorable prompt!! ♥
> 
> G rated and 3K words. Thank you to my Beta's E and M. Especially M for helping me out so last minute and read this even though she was tired and fixed up all my silly little mess ups. ♥

* * *

 

  
― anyone who has been in college or is attending it currently ( especially in this day and age ), can tell you how stressful and life draining it is. kyungsoo was one of those people. he's only in his junior year, yet he feels like he's a week away from graduating. the exams, the projects, the essays -- kyungsoo was really at his wits end with stress. the tell-tale sign of everything lied under his eyes in the form of dark circles.  
  
so, it's no surprise when he gets back to his dorm, and as soon as the other lays his eyes on him, he immediately says:  
  
"wow. no wonder you walk so slow - those dark circles are weighing you down, dude. " kyungsoo waves him off, dumping his bag onto the end of his bed before going to the bathroom. When he comes out, his roommate-slash-best friend speaks up again.  
  
"don't even think about getting any book out of that bag. I refuse. Get some rest. " kyungsoo answers with a glare, and goes to swipe his bag up - but his friend is faster.  
  
"baekhyun, " he groans loudly, reaching for his bag. baekhyun holds it to his chest, backing up to sit back into his chair as he dumps it under his desk.  
  
"nope. sleep. " all kyungsoo does this time is sigh in defeat. it's not often baekhyun is this resolute with him, he's not going to get any homework done right now. turning on his heel, he goes to his drawers to pull out a pair of sweatpants so he could lie down. foregoing changing in the bathroom, to change right there by his bed, he gets baekhyun's attention as he puts his day clothes in a hamper he put in the corner.  
  
" you have to promise to wake me up in two hours. i have to get that work done, baek -- it's due." kyungsoo can practically hear the eye roll he's given.  
  
" yeah, yeah. rest up, you deserve it. " the sentiment is genuine and if baekhyun is saying it - it must be so. maybe kyungsoo looks worse than he thought. when was the last time he got a full nights sleep? he isn't even sure. as he peels back the covers of his bed, the tiredness in both his mind and body hits him full force. with a quiet thanks in baekhyun's direction, he immediately falls into sleep.  
  
but, it's short-lived. was it three minutes? five? even less? kyungsoo lets out a growl of frustration and sits up running his hands down his face.  
  
" having troubles? " baekhyun asks. he doesn't look up from his own schoolwork. despite baekhyun's playfulness, he's quite studious - always getting his work done and getting high grades.  
  
" not at all. my mind is running a mile a minute. i have too much to do. " kyungsoo reveals, flinging himself back onto his pillow. he hears a chuckle from his friend from the other end of the room.  
  
" why don't you walk around the dormitory? my mom used to have me do that when i couldn't sleep at night. walk it all out and come back, then you'll fall asleep. " he suggests.  
  
kyungsoo has his doubts, but at this point he's willing to do anything to at least get the two hours he asked for. not like baekhyun would let him do much else, anyway. without replying, kyungsoo hops out of his bed - doesn't even make it up - and throws on a random shirt before nodding at baekhyun as he closes the door to his dorm. what way could he even go? he's never actually really walked around the dormitory he lived in, only going to his own room and down the hall to leave the building for classes. that's when he remembered chanyeol lives in this particular building also. it's a kind of not-secret that kyungsoo is pretty close with the older boy. as in, he pretends he could care less for him when in fact he probably cares too much.  
  
or, possibly, that could be why he pushes him away sometimes. in some ways, it could be considered a defense mechanism of his, but he won't admit that either. being that close, intimately - emotionally - is scary. kyungsoo isn't going to utter a single word on how he feels about park chanyeol. ( he secretly adores the guy, and thinks he's comfortable to be around -- he won't say this out loud, though ).  
  
he's standing in the middle of the dorm hallway on his floor, probably looking really weird and awkward. what, with his sweats and random t-shirt he has on and the dark circles that probably reach his chin; there's no guarantee he looks presentable whatsoever. he's also hoping no one ends up coming out of their room or makes this the time to return while he's standing here either. it seems like hours go by that he stands there, before his feet start moving on their own accord and he's making his way down the dormitory hallway.  
  
he feels pretty blank right now, and he's pretty sure he's out of his mind as he reaches the elevator and gets in, pressing the button for the floor above his - the third. he's completely quiet, eyes droopy from being tired and body heavy as the mechanism dings, reaching its destination. the doors open and kyungsoo slides his way out, going into the direction he knows by heart. even if he doesn't go that often, he just has a good memory.  
  
when he gets to door three-zero-three, he stands there in surprise. as if he doesn't even remember bringing himself here and he's slowly starting to panic. maybe he can go back, yeah, that's a good idea. that would be what his mind wants to do, but his feet stay rooted outside the door and he sighs. what would he even say when the person opens the door? there's no reason he should even be here right now. he doesn't just show up like this - unplanned - to others dorms. not even to his other closest friend, junmyeon's dorm room. so, just why does his mind and feet subconsciously bring him here? today is turning out worse for wear, kyungsoo feels. because there is no way that park chanyeol, of all people, would help him get some sleep. he's loud. louder than baekhyun, even. and baekhyun is a pretty loud guy when he wants to be -- but that is something kyungsoo is used to.  
  
chanyeol, on the other hand, his voice is deep and booming. it carries, almost seems like it would echo on its own if it had the ability. and sometimes, it leaves kyungsoo's ears ringing for a few minutes. it's not that chanyeol couldn't be quiet, because he does talk quiet ( believe it or not ) sometimes. his voice is just naturally loud. so, why does he think that coming here will bring him quiet. peace and quiet and calm. those are the last three things he associates with the one who sleeps nightly behind the door. kyungsoo brings a hand up to run through the short bangs of his hair, heaving out a loud sigh. with a scrunch of his nose, he figures he has nothing left to lose. he's already gone this long without sleep - if chanyeol couldn't help him, he'll be okay with another day of open eyes and coffee.  
  
with that thought in mind, he gives the door a timid knock at first. no answer. he knocks a bit harder, hand shaking from nerves. that's when he hears rustling behind the door and next thing he knows, the door is being swung open and he's standing in front of a park chanyeol who looks like he just woke up.  
  
he has on a plain white t, sweatpants, and his hair is ruffled. thick, black frames sit on his face and his face is a bit swollen from sleep.  
  
" kyungsoo? " chanyeol's voice is raspy. he was definitely asleep. he clears his throat, pushing up the frames that were beginning to fall down his nose.  
  
" uh. . . what's up? " he tries again when kyungsoo doesn't reply. despite clearing his throat, his voice still has that just woken up crackling to it and for some reason his throat is closing up. he clears his own throat,  
  
" oh. i -- well, baekhyun confiscated my backpack and i've been restricted from doing my homework until i get some sleep. but. . . " kyungsoo licks his lips out of nervousness, his fingers twitching by his side.  
  
" i couldn't sleep, so he suggested a walk. . . and i guess i'm here? " he questions rhetorically. he gives a nervous laugh, taking a step back to leave but then chanyeol lets out a chuckle and smiles.  
  
" yeah, i noticed you haven't been getting much sleep. you look horrible, quite honestly. wanna come in? " he maneuvers his body so that kyungsoo has access into his dorm, and he nearly tip-toes his way by, chanyeol shutting the door after him. kyungsoo stands in the middle of the room - body full of overactive nerves.  
  
his eyes scan about the room. chanyeol's guitar is in the far corner, propped up against the wall. beside it, his backpack sits unzipped, a bunch of papers peeking out slightly. the room, believe it or not, isn't actually too much of a mess. there's a few articles of clothing strewn about here and there -- but other than that, it's mostly organized. kyungsoo kind of imagines that's because chanyeol's roommate is minseok, and minseok is a pretty clean person. he wonders where minseok is, actually. . .  
  
" did you want to watch something on my laptop or maybe just chill out, listen to music? " chanyeol's voice breaks the silence and he whips his body around, stumbling a tiny bit ( he hopes chanyeol didn't notice ). what kyungsoo wants is to sleep. he shakes his head and sighs, taking the chance that the bed he's stepping backwards towards is chanyeol's. he plops down on the edge of the messy bed,  
  
" i want to sleep, honestly. baek refuses to let me finish my work that's due until i get at least two hours. " he sighs, running a hand down his face and letting it drop onto his lap.  
  
" ah. you can try sleeping here, if you want? i was kind of doing that myself, honestly - napping before schoolwork. i'll be pretty quiet, i don't have any music to work on. " he suggests. he's rocking back and forth on his heels, not quite sure why kyungsoo is even here in the first place.  
  
there's a long moment of silence between them as kyungsoo weighs his options. on one hand, maybe a change in scenery while he sleeps will help. on another, it's chanyeol's bed -- why is he even here? but he's already here, it would be so weird and awkward if he just refused and left. ( that's what he says. )  
  
" yeah, actually, i'd really appreciate that. you don't mind? " he tries making sure chanyeol is comfortable enough with kyungsoo to let him take solace of his personal space. the place where he lies his head at night. that's pretty intimate. in kyungsoo's eyes, that's something very intimate -- sleeping in someone else's bed. he licks his lips again, nervousness returning full force. chanyeol gives a half-hearted shrug.  
  
" nah, i don't mind at all. it's you, so it's not a big deal. " he says this so off-handedly. so easily, that kyungsoo's body is nearly flown back onto the mattress he's sitting on. what does that even mean? he blinks, wide-eyed before deciding to not even make a comment on it. he pats the space by his hip,  
  
" this is your bed , right? " chanyeol nods in reply, turning to sit down at his desk and he pushes his glasses up as they slide down when he looks down at his school work laying out. he doesn't say anything else after that and kyungsoo figures he can just climb under the covers.  
  
so that's what he does. he's back to being timid, tucking the blanket up to his chin - lying on his back. his eyes stay open before he turns on his side and closing them. he can hear minseok's old school clock ticking in the silence, the click and scratching of chanyeol's pencil as he scribbles across his work, his breathing as he tries to control it to get himself to sleep; it's all really loud and overwhelming and suddenly he's raising back up in the bed so quick, chanyeol turns to face him. his brows are raised in question and kyungsoo sighs.  
  
" i still can't sleep. " he reveals, letting his body fall back onto the bed with a small bounce. he hears the deep chuckle of chanyeol and then some rustling and he thinks nothing of it until the covers are being lifted off of him.  
  
" wha - " he's cut off by chanyeol sliding in next to him.  
  
" how about i lie with you. maybe having another person will help you sleep? i know you've been stressed out about school and things -- maybe just another person being near will ease you up a bit? " he offers an explanation and kyungsoo thinks for a moment.  
  
he's never been this close to the other before. at most, they are normally at arms length. and if they do squeeze past that it's normally a short side hug in greeting. this is new. he's quiet and the words he would say if he could are stuck in his throat.  
  
not knowing what to do, he just looks up at chanyeol who isn't lying down but merely sitting up resting against his headboard. in return, when he looks up, chanyeol is giving him a look that asks whether or not that's okay - waiting for him to answer. again, what does he have to lose? he just really, really wants to get some rest. kyungsoo nods slowly lying his head back down on the pillow. he can feel the heat of chanyeol's body radiating off of him through the t-shirt -- almost like hot hair being blown into his face. except, instead of being annoying it makes him comfortable. he can smell the cologne chanyeol wears in this proximity - and even that's not bad. not headache-inducing at all.  
  
maybe this will actually help. deciding to be bold, he scoots himself closer to chanyeol's side, burying his face into it. he feels the shake of chanyeol's body when he gives a non-audible snicker and then a hand is coming down onto his head, gently holding him there. it's not really news that chanyeol enjoys skinship. enjoys the touch of another person. the tall guy always has himself draped over someone in his friend group - they all seem used to it. always unbothered and letting it happen. maybe he should too, and lets chanyeol's warm hand rest on the back of his head; warm fingers massaging his head - soothing him.  
  
he inhales deeply, getting a full on whiff of the cologne and he feels light. baekhyun would have a field day with this image. he vows to make sure baekhyun never knows. kyungsoo is not an affectionate person. he rarely is with baekhyun and that's his best friend. much less with someone he barely talks to, past scoffing and the occasional greeting, and then pretending like his whole entire presence isn't a comfortable feeling for him.  
  
or maybe now chanyeol will stop asking their mutual friends whether kyungsoo dislikes him or not and he'll realize that he really does not. if kyungsoo had to choose to be around junmyeon and chanyeol - he'd choose chanyeol in a heartbeat. junmyeon is too stiff. too tense for kyungsoo. he's no ray of sunshine himself, but junmyeon is on a whole other level of uptight and prude that kyungsoo can't get behind. chanyeol is a good mix of the whole sun and the relaxation of a rainy spring day. or maybe that's not a good metaphor, but kyungsoo doesn't care. before he ends up, finally, falling asleep, he hears chanyeol mutter something along the lines of,  
" i'm glad i could help. "  
  
  
when he awakens, he's alone and he raises up - one eye closed, the other squinting to look around the room. he doesn't spot chanyeol and he sighs, swinging his legs around and getting up. he has no idea how long he's slept and he needs to go back and get his work done. rubbing his face as he makes his way to the door, he notices a note on chanyeol's desk:  
  
" sorry soo, " - kyungsoo scrunches his nose in embarrassment at the nickname - " i had something to attend to and i didn't wanna wake you. just lock the room door on your way out, i got a key. i hope you slept well! ^ ^ / "  
  
his writing is messy but at least legible and kyungsoo stuffs it into the pocket of his sweatpants and locks the door on his way out.  
  
the dormitory is quiet, so he still doesn't know what time it is. yet, when he returns to his own room - now fully awake - baekhyun is sitting cross-legged on his bed with his laptop. it looks like he's video chatting with someone. his head raises when he enters.  
  
" well, hello kyungsoo. i got worried about you there for a minute. " he greets, voice full of mirth. kyungsoo squints. baekhyun laughs.  
  
" i'm video chatting with chanyeol. did you forget we're like best buds? " kyungsoo stops in his tracks. he didn't get the chance to tell chanyeol to not tell anyone. and,  
  
" no. . . i didn't know. i don't keep track of your friends, baek. " he replied off-handedly. brushing it off. or at least trying to act like he has nothing to say. he hears a scoff.  
  
" so you slept in chanyeol's dorm. in chanyeol's bed. with chanyeol. for like three hours, man. " a deep chuckle from the laptop is heard and kyungsoo purses his lips. does he really care what anyone thinks? not quite but _just a little._ no one expects kyungsoo to cuddle up to chanyeol. much less anyone else.  
  
" don't tease him baek, he needed the sleep. i'm glad i was comfy enough. " chanyeol's tone is free of any amusement and teasing. full of genuine care. suddenly kyungsoo feels like he needs to stop pretending and just let everyone know he actually likes the guy more than people think.  
  
" you are pretty comfy. " he starts confidently. " and you smell good. "  
  
baekhyun chokes on his own spit, sputtering around questions of ' what ' ' you actually aren't scoffing at him ' ' where'd kyungsoo go ' ?  
  
kyungsoo only smiles as he pulls out the work he can finally do and decides to go to chanyeol more often.


End file.
